Fantasy Art
by alitablake
Summary: Cain wants to do something Kyoko knows he cannot do and offers him an alternative. OOC Lime


**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat.**

**So this story was stuck in my head for weeks. I was hesitant to put it up since I felt it was very OOC considering the current plotline. I guess this would be an AR. **

**Well actually this maybe OOC even if I could tie it with the actual story. Either way, I had to write it, so I hope you still enjoy it.**

**I want to give thanks to Risuna-Phenix for being so kind as to proofread this story for me.**

It's been about five days since President Lory introduced Cain Heel's little sister to the world. They were given a hotel room but they also had other responsibilities so this is actually only day three as the Heel siblings and it was already over. The day was done and the filming went well. They were making their walking back to the hotel when Setsu noticed that her brother wasn't beside her anymore.

"Bro?" She called out, looking around above the crowd. It didn't take long to find him. He towered over everyone else and everyone gave him a wide berth. She made her way over back to him. Most people stepped out of her way as well but for different reasons. Mostly it was to stop and stare at her. She didn't notice however, her attentions were only on him.

He was looking into a store window. When she stepped up next to him, she noticed it was a tattoo parlor and she frowned.

"No. I've told you before, you're an actor and you can't mark up your body like that." She grabbed her brother's arm and tried to make him move but to no avail. He stood there still as stone and she felt his glaze behind her. She shut her eyes and cringed. She knew that face. She didn't even have to look at him and she could feel that cute, sad look on his face staring her down tempting her to say yes.

She let go of his arm, letting it fall back beside him, crossed her arms and stood firm without turning around she spoke to him, "No! On this I'm not going to give. You can't get one."

She felt him move behind her and he took her into his arms. His gloved hands slipped around her naked waist and Kyoko had to fight not to blush. She felt his head come up beside hers and Setsu moved her face, eyes still closed, her head turned away from.

Ren hated all gloves right now. No matter how thin these leather gloves where, they still got in the way of him and her skin but Cain didn't care that he couldn't feel his sister's skin. Yes… Sister, she is your sister.

"Setsu, you're being unreasonable. They have make-up to cover them up. It's no big deal." He pleaded with her, but she didn't budge.

"Can we at least look?" He asked, and then an idea popped into his head, "We can get matching ones."

Cain felt his little sister's perk up at the thought of that. He stepped up beside her and she had a slight flush to her face but her eyes were shinny at the thought of having something between just the two of them.

"We can look…." She spoke softly and he smirked at her and turned towards the door, "but no promises!" She walked through the door he was holding open for her with an air of skepticism.

The shop was small. Immediately to her left was a narrow glass display cabinet with a cash register with a top of it. Inside were tattoo care products: lotions, sunscreen and a lot of assorted jewelry. They do body piercing too. The walls were covered from head to toe in various pictures. On the main floor were two reclineable chairs and in the one to the left was being used.

"I'll be right with you." A man spoke as he was bending over another man lying on his stomach.

Cain spoke up, "We are just looking around for now."

The man on the chair was a heavier set man and they were coloring in a koi fish that covered his entire back. It was beautiful actually. The koi fish was mainly orange with all different shades of red. It was jumping out of water with lots of waves and some Japanese maple leaves surrounded it. The tattoo artist was just as decorated; both of his arms were covered in ink along with what little she could see from behind his sleeveless shirt. On one arm there was a geisha in a very detailed kimono and the other looked to be a samurai but she couldn't see everything just a sword and part of old Japanese armor.

She watched as the man was getting injected with ink. The blue ink flooded the small spot and the man that wore latex gloves like Yashiro-san would blot away the ink and blood then placed the needle back on his skin. The only sounds in the room were the hum of the equipment and rock music softly playing in the background.

She turned away from the two men and started looking at the pictures. The wall started out with examples of small pictures then grew in sized as she walked. There were so many different things she really couldn't describe them all. People, places, words, plants, animals, space, water, symbols, icons, cartoon characters, sex, there were too many.

She found Cain sitting on the small couch on the right side of the room with a book in hand. She plopped down beside him with a sigh, "How do people choose what they want from all this?"

"They usually come in with something already in mind, something that means something to them. The artist then helps them design it." He spoke without looking up from the book, flipping through the thick binder.

"What are you looking at?" She peeked over his arm and saw shots of people with their tattoos.

"This is his personal work or things that were too large to put on the wall." He moved the binder to sit between both of them, on their laps. He was already half way through it. There was a man with his entire torso completely covered in a red dragon tattoo. The next was a woman with an old fashioned kabuki drawing on her back and arms.

"This is too much. I was thinking of something small, maybe the size of your hand. It would take hours for the make-up artist to cover something of this magnitude." He had flipped through several more pictures then she was intrigued by one of them. It was of a woman with two separate tattoos on her back. One was at the top of her back by her left shoulder. It was of a sakura tree branch with a butterfly on it, lots of detailed pink flowers with a beautifully colorful blue butterfly. The branch seemed to crawl down to her back almost to the small of her back. Then on her right waist it seemed to continue with a small koi fish that was jumping out of water. The fish seemed to curve around her delicate waist towards the butterfly; it actually emphasized her beauty.

Ren stopped when her hand came up at the picture. He watched her stare at it in a kind of awe, her hand touched it picture lightly.

"Do you like this one?" He asked.

She blushed lightly, "It's very pretty." She shook her head, "But we are getting matching ones, right? We need to find one we both like."

He smiled lightly at her and flipped the page. The next one was similar to the last but it was just the sakura tree that started from the right shoulder and crawled down her back to the side of her waist, it was a lot simpler but still very pretty.

"We can get one just for you. You're not an actor." He said, and Kyoko almost spoke up. Setsu wasn't an actress. She was just his little sister, she could do anything she wanted to her body but she didn't want to do it alone.

"No. It wouldn't be fair for me to get one and not you. Did you see something you would want?" She asked, still looking at the pictures in front of her.

He smirked and moved to a page he was holding on to in the front of the binder. The picture was of a muscular man with his entire arm covered in a black tattoo. At the top of his shoulder was a skull and crawling out of its right eye was a serpent dragon that crawled all the way down to its wrist.

Setsu sighed, "That's too big!" She then remembered one she saw on the wall, "Here, look at this one." She took his hand and led him to the wall. She pointed at a much smaller picture of a black dragon that looked like it busted out of the person's skin, literally. The picture had the skin torn up around the little dragon and was red and bloody. It was actually pretty gruesome looking.

It would actually work out; however, that was the problem. They couldn't get these, not really. He just wanted to tease her a little. He had to disagree with anything she picked and he had to pick the extravagant ones.

"No, I like this one." He held out the book that was being balanced on his left hand.

Setsu huffed, "How about we get it much smaller? Maybe just have it on your back somehow? Like your shoulder or something."

He smirked at her, "Then yours can be the same." He stepped around her and she felt his hand on her shoulder. "It can just curve down your back like this. " his hand started at her left shoulder than his fingers moved down in a slow S movement going down, low on her waist on her right. Then his hand flattened on the right side of her tummy beside her belly button.

"The head can be right here." His gloved thumb caressed her skin slightly and she felt her face heat up as he spoke into her ear, "It can be in color too if you like."

"N…no…. That's too much. I'll get a small one too on the same spot." She stammered. She would have to take off her top in front of this odd man just to get the job done. There was no way she could do that.

"Bah." He closed the book with a loud pop, "You're no fun, Setsu. Let's talk about this later." He took her hand, set the book back down on the table next to the couch and walked out with her in tow.

"But I'm trying to compromise here. You are so stubborn." She pouted. He acted like a upset child that didn't get his toy as they retired to their hotel room for the night.

The next day, Cain was scheduled for another shoot for BJ. She loved watching her big brother work. It was so exciting. She didn't understand why everyone around them was so scared of him though, nor did she understand why everyone stayed away from her as well. Even though, they all looked like they wanted to talk to her, especially the guys.

Today, she had to wear one of Jelly's outfits today, a pair of black leather short shorts with a purple halter-top. Cain seemed grumpier today. It had to be because of the tattoo incident last night. He was really so childish. Just because she wouldn't let him get the big one, he was taking it out on everyone today.

"You need to stop taking your anger out on everyone on the set just because of last night. It's fine to do that while filming since it's helping but not off camera." She lectured her brother as he sat in his make-up chair.

Ren couldn't help but let Cain have his way today. She ran out of her pants yesterday and the others haven't come back from dry cleaning yet. Why did she have to wear such a provocative outfit? The shorts clung to her tight little ass in ways he wish he could. He really didn't think they could be called shorts; leather underwear would be more fitting. The halter top wasn't as bad, it covered everything up but it plunged down too low for his comfort, then once again showed off her soft flat stomach. It would be too easy to pull that tie behind her neck and let the dark fabric just fall down and reveal everything.

She thought he was irritated because of the stupid tattoo last night. He was more frustrated and insanely jealous of everyone looking at her.

"Hmm." He acknowledged her statement and stood up. The make-up artist took a step back bumping into the vanity, knocking down some her items. He flickered a gaze of annoyance at her then looked at his sister… yes, sister… just a sister…. "After my cig, I'll be nicer."

"Fine." She waved her hand in dismissal and sat down on the couch in the room. Cain walked out, pack in hand and let the door slam shut. The next man came in, he was supposed to be a victim of her brother's in the next scene.

"Ready for me?" He asked with a friendly smile then he noticed her and visibly paled.

"Ah, uh, Heel-chan. Is your brother here?" He looked nervous as he looked around the room.

"SETSUKA! And no, he just finished. He went out for a smoke." Everyone was fine calling her Setsuka-chan the first day, then all of a sudden it was Heel-chan this, Heel-chan that. She watched the man let out a breath in relief. Setsu didn't remember the man's name. He had such a minor role in the movie compared to her brother. Kyoko remembered his name was Usui Kouta and the make-up artist's name was Nakahara Ai

"Oh, good." He walked in and sat in the make-up chair. The room seemed to a 100 times lighter than before, and she didn't understand why. She leaned back on the couch, which made her slouch back, her butt at the edge of the cushion her shoulders and head touching the back, she crossed her arms under her breast and then kicked up her black combat boots on the small table in front of her, crossing her seemingly long legs.

She looked annoyed, "He's not that bad. He's just annoyed right now. You guys don't have to tip toe around him." The two in the other room looked at her incredulously.

"We are…um…," the make-up artist hesitated, "just giving him his space." She was holding up piece of fake latex flesh. Kyoko recognized it from her time with Mio, though hers was much smaller. Setsu, however, had little experience in it.

"What's that?" She stood up and walked over. He had to unbutton his shirt and his broad chest was free for her to view. Kyoko would have excused herself the moment he entered the room, actually she probably wouldn't have been in the room in the first place, but Setsu didn't notice any other man but her brother. She walked over and was looking at her apply a large slicing would on across his chest.

"It's latex to portray the wound he's going to get in the next scene. It will be hiding under his clothes then we will change his shirt and I'll add some blood and it will look real. For now, I just want to do the preliminary work to make it go quicker while other scenes are being filmed."

She watched her apply the ugly cut angling down from his left pec towards his right ribs. The application was a lot like hers but this one was a fresh wound, not an old scar like Mio's. She highlighted the inside of the wound with glossy dark red make-up and then used various shades of make-up to match his skin tone.

"It looks so real." She said with a dream like tone, "You're really good at this."

"Thank you, but it's just learning the tricks and a lot of practice. They really didn't tell you would have to do this along with normal make-up with this job, but it does add a challenge." She smiled at the younger girl admiring her work. "It's funny though, I don't like scary stuff but I end up doing all the horror movies. If I get the chills after finishing the make-up, I know I did a good job." Nakaharu laughed and Setsu joined her.

"That would be awesome! Have you ever done like a severed limb or like guts seeping out?" Setsu asked with enthusiasm.

Both looked at her oddly but she nodded, "No, but I've done an popped out eye ball once."

"Cooool. Hey, can I touch it?" Setsu asked with a childlike cheer.

"Um… I'm ok with it but Usui-san, is it ok?" She looked at the silent actor in the chair.

"Of course, touch away." What guy in their right mind wouldn't mind a sexy little thing like Setsuka touch him? Setsu lifted her hand and gently touched the wound. It felt completely fake but it looked so real and fresh like it should be wet but it wasn't.

"This is awesome!" She exclaimed and the door opened.

He blinked. The scene in front of him leaving him filled with various emotions. Shock was first, then anger, jealousy, hurt, fury, confusion and then back to anger. Kyoko was touching another man's naked chest and was enjoying it. He let the darkened aura slip into the room and everyone but the one girl noticed.

"Setsu, what are you doing?" He asked with the door handle breaking under his grip.

"She did the slash wound you are going to do soon. Come here! Check it out!" She smiled up at him and he wanted to drag her away. She wasn't allowed to touch anyone else but him, especially someone who eyed her with such lustful eyes. He glanced at the mirror and there was a large cut on his chest just like she said. Her finger was barely touching the fake wound. He glanced up at Usui and Cain could tell he wasn't breathing as Usui watched him through the mirror.

Apparently, the men in the area understood the danger of being caught near his Kyoko…errr his sister. SISTER.

"They are starting the film, come on." He motioned for her to come so he can keep an eye on her. The moment he left, men surrounded her like bees to honey. No matter what she wore, he felt like ripping the heads off everyone who looked at her let alone talk to her. At least people were backing off now, but the looks and this outfit. He needed to take her shopping again.

"No, I'm going to stay and see this. I'll be out in a little bit to see you kill this guy." She said it matter-of-fact and Cain couldn't help but smiled an evil little smile. He liked that. He liked that thought a little too much and Usui paled in his seat.

"Is the color going away already? It doesn't match his skin color anymore?" Setsu leaned in a little; it looked like she was going to kiss his chest. There was a snapping sound and the other two people in the room both jumped.

Cain grunted and just left leaving the broken door handle behind. Setsu still had her face inches from the man's chest and Usui let out a shaky breath.

"Hey, that knife he has is fake right?" He asked with a shaky laugh and Nakaharu joined in the stressful laugh.

"Yes." Setsu answered unexpectedly. Her voice was a touch sad, "They wouldn't let him bring his own. He even promised not to hurt anyone with it, but they make him use some cheap prop instead."

The two didn't really know what to say to that. They were thankful the director didn't let him but the fact that he had asked to use his own weapon gave them the chills.

"Umm, are we done, Nakaharu-san?" he asked. He wanted to leave so very badly.

She nodded, "You'll be fine till we do the actual scene with the blood."

He smiled a weak smile and slipped out of the chair when Setsu backed up and left the room. Nakaharu started to back her things up when Setsu asked a question.

"What other things can you do with make-up? I thought it was just for like your face and such."

"Anything really with the right materials, wounds like that one, standard make-up, full body alien make-up, we can make people look unearthly but human like too. It's amazing. We can cover up pretty much anything too."

Setsu remembered what her brother said about make-up and tattoos, "You can cover up tattoos, right?"

Nakaharu nodded, "That's easy. It's very common as well, but they usually let wardrobe cover anything up."

"Can you make tattoos with make-up?" Kyoko asked timidy. Setsu left for a moment. Kyoko had been wondering how to stop Ren from getting a tattoo all last night and all day today. They couldn't possibly get one but then he had to be so convincing in Setsu's mind.

"Sure. There is a makeup that will last about a week, you can bath and swim with it and it won't come off. It comes off with alcohol or baby oil. Not even soap will take it off, I've used it for some underwater scenes." She dug into her case and pulled out a large bottle of red make-up.

"Can you do a tattoo?" She asked timidly.

"Oh no, I'm actually not that great at drawing and I only have two colors, that one and black. I mix the two together to make a darker blood color. I'm sorry."

Kyoko frowned and memorized the brand, perhaps she could buy some. "Do you know where I could buy some?" She could draw a little. Maybe he would be happy with something simple. That or she could trace an image till she could draw it free hand.

"You can get them online, but if you want something soon…." She pulled out two small plastic bottles from her case and filled both of them up, one of each color she had. It wasn't much, a few ounces each.

"This will actually last a while. It's only the two colors but you can have the tattoo artist use this and you can see if you like the tattoo or not. It's good to always make sure you like it. It's going to be on your skin for the rest of you life."

Kyoko blinked. She thought she wanted a tattoo? Well truthfully, it was what it was for but it sounded so weird having other assume it is true. She took the two bottles after a few instructions and thanked her. Setsu promptly returned and left to watch the remaining scenes of the day, two small bottles held in her hand.

They left the shoot around six that night and decided to go eat. She always picked the place, her brother never caring where they would eat. They found a small ramen shop, with good food and fast service.

"What's in the two bottles, Setsu?" Cain asked while stirring around his food.

"They are from the make-up artist from your movie. We were talking about the stuff she does and one thing led to another. Anyway, she said to try out the tattoo first before we get it. See if we like it. I agree and she gave me some paint to play with. So that is what we are going to do. Look, I even made some sketches." She slid over a few pieces of paper with some drawings.

She copied a few of the drawings they saw at the parlor shop and they were actually impressive. Perhaps not as detailed as the ones there but they were drawn very well. One that peaked his interest was an interpretation of the skull and dragon he liked. It was a simple skull but instead of the dragon crawling downward from its left eye, it wound around the skull and peeked its head beside it to the right, hissing.

"You did these?" he asked amazed. There was one of a hanya mask, another of a koi fish and she tried a geisha but that didn't end up well. Then she did a lot of trailing flowers on the edges.

She nodded, "I'm not very good but I'm sure the artist could do better, we can go there after we finish eating and ask if he could draw one for us."

"No, I want you to do it. I want that one." He pointed to the skull and curling dragon.

"But, he can do a better job, we can still get that design, it will be much prettier if he did it." She whined.

"It's your design right? He can do the permanent one and this one is temporary, I want you to do it." He looked up at her and smiled, "and I can do yours."

"O…ok" She completely forgot that she agreed to get one too. She was just thinking of taming that craving he had. She really didn't want to get a tattoo.

"And, I have the perfect design for you. You made one for me; I can make one for you. That's ok, right?"

Kyoko wanted to blush and shake her head no but Setsu loved the idea of having her brother's original artwork on her body. "Really? What is it? What is it?"

"Just wait and see. Do we have brushes?" He asked.

They didn't. After dinner they left to a small craft store and found a set of thin brushes. To say that they drew attention in a place filled with little old ladies buying yarn for scarves was putting it mildly. Luckily, their little trip inside the store was short.

When they arrived at the hotel, they agreed his would be done first. He took a shower and slipped on a pair of sleeping pants but didn't put on his shirt. As soon as he stepped out, Kyoko turned away and blushed.

"Something wrong, Setsu?"

Kyoko cursed at herself. Of course, they were still in character, its nothing to see her brother half naked. She focused her will and turned back, her blush swallowed back down.

"Nothing, it's hot with all that steam from the shower. You didn't use all the hot water did you?" She scolded him.

"Of course not, we are at a hotel. If I did, we need to go to a better hotel." He replied and sat on his bed, "You want to shower first or start?"

She had to start before she took off Setsu. After the shower she always stripped off her character and went straight to bed. If she had to deal with Tsuruga Ren without a shirt then she had to be Setsu with her brother, Cain.

"I'll do yours first, then I'll shower." She slipped off her bed and took the bottle of black paint. She shook it up lightly as she crawled onto his bed and to his right bicep. Her legs were tucked underneath her and she carefully uncapped the bottle. She dipped a thin brush into the bottle and got too much. She scrapped off as much as she could and thought of a better idea.

Ren watched her play with the paint with a small smile on his lips. He was having a hard time with her still dressed as Setsu but the cute look on her face was pure Kyoko. She took the cap and poured a little bit into the cap then set the bottle down behind her on the night stand. He watched her licked her lips and he wished he could do that for her.

She once again dipped the tip of the brush in the little puddle of paint in the cap and was happy with the result. She leaned forward and started to paint on his arm when he moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's not where I want it." He lifted his hand and patted his chest high on his left pectoral, "I want it here." It was slightly above his heart and Kyoko forgot to breath.

"Um… but it's easier to show off on your arm." She countered. Oh please, please don't make me draw on his naked chest.

"But I want my sister close to my heart." He took her hand with the brush and moved it to touch the heated skin of his chest. Kyoko couldn't help the blush that came over her but Setsu fought it and nodded.

She moved closer to him and bit her lip in thought. She was sitting on his right but he wanted it to his left. If she moved to his left, it would be awkward since she was right handed. It would end up being crooked. Her heart hammered as she thought of what she had to do to get to that side.

"How about we put it on your right side, instead?" She pleaded with him.

He felt like he was being cruel, however, with the day he had, with her in that outfit, all the eyes he had to dissuade from looking at her, he wanted to be a little cruel to her, punish her a little.

"Nope, left side." He once again touched the spot on his chest above his heart and then grabbed the TV remote. Perhaps he would give her a little freedom and wouldn't watch her. At least she would think he wasn't watching her. But seeing her squirm was way more entertaining than anything that could be shown on TV.

She nodded again and sighed. She moved a little close to his body, her legs still tucked underneath her and she leaned over his torso and to his left side. She tried to touch him as little as possible, the side of her hand the only thing touching his skin and even that seemed like too much for her. His hands were clasped together lightly on his stomach, his arm lightly brushing her stomach every so often as she leaned forward.

She started to draw the outline of the skull. It was much harder on live, human skin than on paper, and his presence was so overwhelming even if he was watching TV. It soon got very uncomfortable as she finished the basics of the skull. She still had shading and the smaller details to do not to mention the dragon. Her arm started to shake from the acids building in her muscle. She couldn't hold this pose for much longer.

Kyoko sighed in frustration and let Setsu take over ridding her of her embarrassment, "Bro, you need to move your arms. They are in the way." She then moved her legs from under her and stretched them out a little. She sat down on the bed with her hip next to his waist and then leaned her whole frame across his torso, her body resting against him, her right arm now resting on his left ribs, her hand rested in his upper chest and everything made it so much easier to draw on him. She put the small cap on his chest above the drawing for easy access.

Ren had to pick up his arms and hold them away from both of them as she settled on him. She wasn't on top of him, just resting her body across his, her hip was pressed against his waist, the soft skin of her waist low on his right side then the side of her body pressed up across his ribs.

This was torture, worse than anything she had ever put him through. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and press his lips against hers, taste her sweet lips and that innocent little tongue of hers. His hands burned to feel that pale skin teasing him all day, every day. He was thanking what few gods that still liked him that she was facing away from everything below his waist. He wasn't sure she wouldn't notice the raging hard-on he was sporting at the moment. He was fighting himself at the moment and didn't notice his arms still up in the air.

"Bro, are you going to put your arms down?" She asked with a slight impatience.

"Oh, sorry." He set his left arm down but he didn't know what to do with his right, her hip and thigh was right there in his way for comfort and while he would love to put his hand there, he was sure she would freak out. He decided to put it behind his head.

"No, you are stretching the skin differently like that." She tugged on his arm and then set his hand on her hip over the leather shorts, but not touching any skin.

"Ok, stay still." She said and he felt her start again. At least he thought she did, she started doing something. All he saw, all he felt was his hand on her hip, his hand was large against her, his fingers could easily touch her skin if he really wanted to from either side. How easy would it be to just drag his hand up and feel her slim little waist and up her ribs to her…. No.

She was his sister; at least that is what she thought. Right now, he wasn't thinking anything sisterly about her. She had her left hand splayed by his collarbone while the other made small delicate strokes on his skin. She often tipped her wrist up to rewet the brush and then made another light feathery stroke.

"Does it tickle?" She asked, her eyes flickered up at him for a moment.

"No, but then I'm not very ticklish" he replied.

He was never so aware of his right hand before, so very aware of what it was holding. He could slide his hand down over her silky thighs, grabbing her thigh and sliding his fingers under the tight shorts. He could pull her up and devour her mouth, wrap his arm around her and untie that little tie behind her neck.

He looked at her ass that the shorts clung tightly to and he swallowed a groan that tried to escape. There was no visible panty line. These shorts were so tight, with her leg bent forward, the fabric was curved around her ass so tightly it would have showed it but there wasn't any. She had to be wearing something, right? His Kyoko would never go without underwear. It was probably a thong. Thoughts and images flooded his mind and he clenched his left hand tightly as his cock throbbed painfully at his imagination.

She was supposed to know that he wasn't ticklish. As his dotting sister, she was supposed to know lots of things about him that she doesn't. She frowned and looked up at him again. He was watching the news talking about politics. His hand that she was very conscious of was still sitting on her hip, it never moved just sat there.

She bit her lip and curiously asked, "Not even a little bit ticklish?" Sisters can tease their brothers, right? She took the other end of the brush and ran it down the side of his left pec and down his ribs. She went very slowly and lightly across his skin.

"Nope, not even a little bit." He focused on the screen in front of him. 'That's right don't think of the wickedly sexy woman on top of you with her sly little smile as she tries to tickle you.'

She frowned and then stuck the handle of the brush in her mouth and then she pushed herself off and attacked the sides of his stomach which made him jump.

"You're no fun!" She pouted as nothing happened. She was on her knees, the little brush now in her hand again.

"You're just jealous." He smiled at her and she cocked her head in confusion.

"Why wou…NO!" Ren lunged forward with a nefarious smirk and tackled her down to the bed, his hands finally able to do something to that soft skin of hers. He held her down as he tickled her stomach, her eyes shut closed and loud laugher filled the room.

"Bro…" She tried to fight him off in vain, "stop…" She curled up into a ball but then he squeezed that damn spot just above her knee and had her laughing uncontrollably again. As soon as she got a hold of one of his hands, he would move to a different spot with the next and so forth.

"Tsu…" It was getting harder to breath, "Tsuu…" Tears were falling from her eyes and he continued his relentless assault, "Tsuruu."

"REN!" She screamed.

The gleeful smile on his lips morphed into shock and he stopped. She quickly rolled off the bed away from him. She sat on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"That was mean!" She was panting. She plopped down on the floor and shut her eyes. He watched her, smiling. Her skin was all red from this hands and the shirt bunched up a little higher on her torso but didn't reveal anything. Still the view was very nice. She lifted her hand, pointing at him.

"I'm so going to get you back for that, but first" she picked herself off the floor, "I need to finish that." She stopped in front of him and eyed him suspiciously, "no more right?"

He laughed and raised his hands in surrender and then sat back on the bed then held his arms out waiting for her to join him.

"Where's the cap?" She asked and he looked around. It fell on the floor but luckily only a little bit spilled since it was mostly empty. Kyoko being who she is quickly cleaned it up then took her position beside him. He smiled down at her as she continued. This time, he set his hand just a little higher on her hip; his thumb was lightly resting on her skin just above the waist of her shorts. If she noticed, she didn't seem to mind which pleased him to no end.

Her skin was cooling down, the redness leaving quickly. Did she think it was Ren tickling Kyoko or Cain tickling his little sister? She did say brother first but then she called him Ren. He smiled to himself. After everything, he should just be thankful that she was here, next to him, let alone pressed up against him like this. He closed his eyes, there goes his imagination again.

Kyoko was completely obvious to the dilemma she was causing to the poor man below her. She focused on the design so intently she didn't notice the increase in his heart rate or the light sheen of sweat that came from his body. His eyes flickering to the dip in her halter top that enjoyed showing off the very subtle curve her left breast as she moved, nor did she feel or notice the one part of his anatomy that wanted her attention the most behind her. It was around 8 before she was finished and she finished with a large smile on her lips. It looked good, better than on paper.

"All done?" His voice was calm, like he wasn't just picturing her naked on top of him or below him, sweating and panting, screaming his name in ecstasy.

"Yes and it came out well. Go look!" She crawled off of him, the cap with the paint in her fingers and he tried to look down at it as he sat up. He was thankful for the briefs he was wearing instead of boxers and adjusted himself before walking to the mirror. She did do a good job. It was larger than he expected and she added a little bit more detail to the dragon too. She walked up behind him with the brush in hand.

"Here," the cap held the red paint this time and she stood in front of him. He was still facing the mirror so her back was showing. She reached up and lightly dotted the eyes, teeth and claws with a very small stroke of red. He smiled at her, such attention to detail.

"She said it would take about one hour depending on how thick the paint was to dry. So don't let anything touch it, since it could smear. Thought I think some of it is already dry." Kyoko spoke while she walked out and recapped the bottles.

Ren followed, "Ok, you take your shower and then I'll do yours." He watched the flush crawl up her neck and face but she nodded and grabbed her shower kit and some clothes. She closed the door and he heard the water start.

Here he groaned and collapsed fully to the bed. His will was being held on by a thread. It was already difficult thinking of her naked and wet in the next room. He was already hard from this damn tattoo and now she was just behind the wall, easily within reach.

Did he have time to take care of the problem before she came out? No, he didn't even want to attempt it. Even thought he felt like he would cum at the first touch, if she caught him in the middle of releasing himself, even he couldn't talk himself out it. Plus she took quick showers. He didn't know if that was normal or not. Her bath at his place was also rather quick. He stood up and went to the small fridge in the room and took a cold bottle of water out. He took a small towel and wet it down then pressed it against his face. He would rather dump it on himself but that might mess up the work she did.

He didn't want that. He really couldn't dump the bottle down his pants either. Maybe if he just let the cold bottle seep through his pants. He sat back down and set the bottle down beside his arousal and tried to clear his mind. Focus on anything but what was in the next room.

It worked until she came out a few minutes later. She emerged in a light blue cotton camisole with matching shorts. The little sleeping set looked so soft and easy to take off; he had to shut down before he stood up and grabbed her. The cold bottle of water wasn't cold anymore. In fact, the room felt very warm.

She took off the wig and her orange hair was now free. The towel was draped over her head. Her hands were trying to take as much moisture out as possible. This movement was not a good one. First off, she didn't wear a bra to bed; yes he found that out rather quickly. Second, her shaking the towel in her hair, made her breast dance under the thin little top ever so nicely. He didn't notice when she stopped, his view was disturbed as she lowered her arms along with the towel down in front of her.

"So where do you want me?" She asked innocently.

He let his head fall back to the head board behind him.

'On the bed, against the wall, on the floor, in the shower, outside in the balcony for everyone to see that you are mine.' He mumbled to himself, "I'll take you were you stand."

"What was that?" She asked "You want me to stand?"

Ren almost blushed, "No, um lie down on your stomach at the foot of the bed." She nodded and walked to the foot of the bed then sat down. After she got settled, her left side was facing him. The right was away from him, which was fine. It didn't matter which side it was on.

"What are you going to do?" Her head was lying on top of her folded arms and was turned towards him, her eyes held curiosity and she was a little nervous but oddly enough there she was, trusting him.

"I'm going to alter one of the designs I saw in the shop yesterday" He spoke as he was filling up the little cap of black paint just as she had.

He glanced at her, here was the first tough part, "I'm going to ask you to raise your shirt a bit."

She blushed, "Where are you going to put it?"

"Well Setsu tends show off her midriff the most, so I was thinking there." He watched as her face went from a light pink to a dark red.

"You have it in a spot no one will see. Why can't I?" She whined.

How could he explain that he wanted it there just so she would be closer to him physically? He got a better idea to counter her complain.

"Well I could paint it on your chest just as you did mine." He smiled at her and she hid her face in the bed.

"MY MIDRIFF IS FINE." She yelled into the bed. He angled himself on the bed so he was lying on his stomach too. Her being so small compared to his frame was a huge advantage, he had access to every little bit of her. Not that he could take advantage of that little fact, but it would make it easy to start the flow of it on her right hip. Next problem was her clothes.

She was still buried in her arms when she felt him move her shirt up her torso. The air felt very cold against her heated skin. The shirt was loose enough that it was out of his way enough without having to lift it up from underneath her. But then she jumped when he unexpectedly tugged her shorts down too.

"Tsuruga-san!" She yelped.

"Sorry, I just needed it a little lower, I swear this is enough." She heard the humor in his voice and she realized she wasn't breathing before now. Her shorts were low on her hips, any lower and she would be showing cheek in front of Tsuruga Ren. The heat on her face would not let up. She jumped again once she felt his wrist rest right in the middle of her right butt cheek.

"Mogami-san, you need to calm down. It won't look right if you keep jumping every time I touch you." He put as much frustration in his voice as he could, which was rather easy to do considering how he was intentionally touching her. Her sweet little ass was just moments away from his face. His hand tingled from where he was resting it against the soft giving flesh. He would have preferred to take it into his hands and burying his face into the secret flesh between her legs but this will have to do.

"Sorry." She whispered and turned her face towards the television show. There was some late drama on, one she had never seen before. She concentrated on that instead of the heavy hand on her body. Her breath hitched the moment the light brush touched her skin. It was kind of cold but she could barely feel it compared to the feeling of his hand on her body.

She couldn't see but he was working very low on her waist, just slightly under the normal, and it was almost completely at her right side. She could have lied down on her left side for the same result. He made small strokes towards the right kind of curved then she felt a small stroke curve up just a little bit.

"Ok, turn your back towards me, lying on your side. I'm going to have move your shirt again, ok?" He warned her this time. He had to sit up now, since the area he was working on would be higher.

"That's fine." She turned and she felt him tug on her shorts again and froze.

"Just so they don't slide over what I did." He answered before she had to ask. Deep down he wanted to rip them off. He smiled as she moved then tried to get comfortable. He reached behind him and grabbed a pillow then held it in front of her.

She blushed lightly, "Thank you." She took the pillow and set it under her head. She bent her legs up a little but kept her back straight.

"Is this ok?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, that's fine. This will take a little longer but not by much." He pushed her shirt up further, "Just hold that there." The shirt bundled up around her ribs revealing most of her stomach. She placed her arm there, holding it in place, she was breathing hard and it showed.

"Calm down. Watch the show and don't mind me, ok?" She turned to look at him and there was a smile on his face like he was enjoying her suffering.

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled and she felt the brush against her skin. This was a little easier; his hand was just at her hip like it was earlier.

"Well you could have a strange man that you don't know do this to you instead? Would that make you feel better?" He spoke as he continued to paint.

"No, of course not, but then he wouldn't insist on putting it on my stomach. He wouldn't care if it was my arm or even my hand." She pouted, her eyes watching the colorful images on the screen.

"Trust me, this will look pretty. It's just like that woman you saw in the book." He spoke and she could feel the breath from his words along her skin.

"Really? You are doing that one?" She tried to move to see.

"No, don't move." He snapped, "And no" he said gently, "I'm doing a similar thing with where it was but I thought of some other design instead."

"Are you sure Setsu will like it?" She asked. She was really curious as to what he was doing. All she felt were long curved strokes then smaller ones in certain spots. He was using a lot of room compared to the condensed spot she was working on.

"Yeah, I promise not to make it too Kyoko-like." She heard the laughter in his voice and tilted her head to him. He was smiling, teasing her again.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked hotly.

He laughed, "No need to get offended, I'm just not going to attempt to draw a fairy in here. I think this is going to be the best I could do in this amount of time. Nothing as nice as what you did."

Kyoko blushed lightly, "It's not that good." Her voice was soft as she set her head back down on the pillow.

"You're too modest. You did very well in such a short time. Did you always draw so well?"

Kyoko shrugged then panicked, "Oh, sorry!"

"You're fine." He said.

"I remember goofing around with the idiot when we were younger. I drew the cover art for his fantasy albums when he was still dreaming of being a star. He was never happy with them though." She sounded so sad. He regretted bring it up now.

"As you said, he is an idiot." He picked himself up and over her. He leaned over and looked into her face with a soft smile. "I think you did beautifully, Mogami-san."

She couldn't help but return his smile with one of her own, "Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

He watched a small blush color her cheeks, "Ok. On your back now, keep a hold of your shirt."

"What about the back?" She asked worried.

"There isn't much there, and it is too much to the side for it to touch the bed, you should be safe." He was on his knees in the middle of the bed with a brush and the cap in one hand. He watched her fall back onto her back still holding on the shirt bundled up around her rib cage.

She settled down with her entire stomach showing up to the predator before her. He was looking at her like she was something to eat and it made her nervous. Carnivores always started at the soft fleshy center.

She looked so good. Yeah, she looked dangerously sinful while she was Setsu, but he loved Kyoko. It was her personality that made him want her, not her body. But he was human, and he desired her like no one else. All of her other characters were fun and attractive to the rest of the world but to him, they paled in comparison to the real person underneath, the strong, independent, sweet, caring, innocent Kyoko that captured his heart. All of that innocent classic beauty that was her moved him and made him want her in everyway humanly possible physically and mentally.

Right now, his body was screaming at him to take that step towards marking her physically and his heart was sadly encouraging it very enthusiastically.

"Tsuruga-san?" She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" The tattoo! Yes, ok. He moved back and lay back down on his stomach and he felt her eyes watching him do so. He was still shirtless since he had to let his tattoo dry. He could feel her eyes on him as he moved down. She once told him that she did know he was a man but did she ever really think of him as a man, like most women do?

He watched her blush and turn her attention away, back to the television. He smirked to himself. That was a yes, right? One wouldn't blush unless they had an interesting thought. She seemed to be blushing a lot though. There was no telling what was going on in her mind.

'Breath. Breath. Breath. You can't look at your sempai like that.' She couldn't help but watch the muscle under his skin move as he moved. There was a reason why people wanted him to model without his shirt so much. An actor, especially a model, had to take care of their body. Tsuruga-san is just healthy.

A very healthy male.

She licked her lips and she felt the little brush against her skin again. It was gliding along low on her stomach with long sure strokes. She was tempted to look down but then he would probably yell at her again. Her looking would definitely make her tummy crunch up a bit, so she stayed still.

Another show ended and it was getting late. The brush strokes started to feel comforting. She would occasionally fell his arm brush the skin of her thigh and at first it startled her but she got use to it. She felt him doing so much more on her stomach than on her side and back. It seemed this was his real focus.

She glanced at him and she should see the profile of his face and his left shoulder. His hair was getting longer; he would have to cut it soon. She tried to picture him with long black hair running down his back, then again with super short hair like for the military. She smiled to herself. He still looked good in her mind. The shorter hair made him seem younger in her mind, while the longer made him look like a dark prince.

She flushed a little; he definitely fit that title, the dark prince. What if he lightened the color, making it a dark brown instead like chocolate or lighter brown, maybe a sandy blonde. She grinned at that. There was no way, Tsuruga Ren a blonde? She really just couldn't imagine it. Next thing she knew, he had blue eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked with a little smile of his own.

"Nothing, just thinking." She tried to swallow the laughter that made her eyes glitter.

"Are you lying to me again, Mogami-san?" He threatened, "I'm going to have to teach you not to lie to me." His hand moved down to her leg and his fingers pressed very lightly at her knee and she squeaked.

"Ok Ok! I'm sorry. Don't tickle me. I'll tell you!" Her whole body tensed up hands ready to try and stop him.

"I'm waiting." He squeezed just a little.

"Aaaah! I was thinking of you with blue eyes and different hair colors. I thought it was funny." She was watching his hand on her knee, preparing herself but he removed his hand.

"I'm sure I wouldn't look that funny." He pouted and continued his work.

She let out a breath and relaxed, "I'm sure you would look just fine, but I just had trouble picturing it. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Luckily you normally stay as you are. I've had so many different hair colors and contacts on and I'm just a newbie. I guess that is normal for actresses though."

"That's true. Woman can be more versatile, a new wig or make-up and they turn into a new person."

Kyoko thought about his comment, "The same goes for you. You changed your hair style and your clothes and no one recognized you when you are Cain."

"I didn't fool you." He said softly.

"You totally did! It wasn't until you pulled me into the alley and told me it was you. I was so scared!"

He remembered that. She hadn't even walked up to him and she recognized him right away. He actually wondered if anyone really walked up to him and truly looked at him, they too would have been able to tell it was Tsuruga Ren. Granted he had is Heel personality to keep people meters away.

She continued, "No one in the studio, even the make-up artist, knows who you are. That is really something!"

She had him there, but they were normally so scared, they would put on the make-up almost blindly and rush out. It was kind of nice have less people fawn all over him. Some of the girls would linger and take forever and constantly touch him unnecessarily. That was another thing about her that was so different. She saw him as him, not as a rich and famous actor. She appreciated his abilities, not his stardom. And while he was still wearing his mask, he couldn't help but let his real self slip every now again when he was alone with her.

"I think you are really something too. You've made such wonderful characters and most people are shocked to find out that the same girl is Mio and Natsu and the angel. You remake yourself all the time and no one can tell. I really lo…" He glanced up at her and found her asleep.

"I really love you, Kyoko." He whispered to her.

"Hmmm?" She responded to the sound. He smiled at her.

"Never mind," he breathed and continued his work. He was almost done. He drew lines, branches really, around and below her belly button then it branched out all over the right side of her stomach. Then he drew small cherry blossoms in random places. Since they only had black and red, his plan was to draw the branches black then draw partial outlines of the flowers in black. Then he would complete the rest of the pedals in red but not filling it in. Otherwise it would be too much. If he had pink and white he would have filled in it no problem.

The point was to make it crawl around her waist, emphasizing the curve of it, drawing attention to her sweet little frame. He really shouldn't be trying to bring people's eye to the curve of her body but he thought it would look really beautiful on her. Since it was done in black and red, Setsu would like it. Since it was a sakura tree, he hoped Kyoko would like it.

She moved a little in her sleep, her arm that was resting on her ribs holding her shirt up, flopped over her head. He watched as her small chest rise and fall under the crumbled up shirt as she breathed. She slept so soundly, she didn't snore or talk in her sleep. It was like she wasn't even there. And while every little noise woke him up, she slept through the night no matter what happened. Unless a phone rang or the alarm goes off, then she would wake up rather quickly, definitely a morning person.

He saw the pale skin now looking naked compared to the rest of her tummy and wanted to paint just one branch further up towards her breast bone. She would never let him go that far up. Would she wake up if he touched her?

He licked his lips and ran the back of his fingers brush the skin right next to her shirt, then waited. She didn't move or mumble or anything. Fate was obviously telling him it was okay. He moved her shirt just a little bit further up and painted one extending branch up towards the middle of her chest. Nothing she wore would show this or even the top part of his little tree but it just looked nice this way. He painted the beginnings of one small flower near her right breast then stopped.

He pulled back carefully, trying not to wake her up. He recapped the little black bottle and took the red one. He grabbed a different brush and filled the little cap with red liquid now. This would be much quicker. He had to lay almost completely flat to get the few flowers at her side. If she was still away he would have her move again but he didn't' want to wake her up just for that.

He was able to get the ones that curved to her back and it got easier as he moved towards her front. The flowers did come together as well as he hoped. The closed buds he drew he filled in but the in bloom pedals he just outlined in red and very lightly did a very thin secondary lining against the black part of the flowers. It was around 11 before he was finished. He looked down at her and thought he did a good job, but really anything on her looked wonderful.

Her top kept her covered, it was like she was wearing a swim suit and her shorts rode low on her hips, but this was really the most skin he had ever seen her shown in front of him. He ran his fingertips around the left side of her tummy away from the make-up. She was so warm, so soft.

His hand started to take over his original intent. He watched as his hand went from fingertips to fingers to his whole hand on her skin as he glided down her skin. His hand ran over her soft cloth shorts, he felt the seam of her panties underneath. It continued down her left thigh. His body hummed as he felt her satin smooth thigh under his hand. His hand easily curved around her leg, and the more skin of hers he touched, the more his will seemed to slip.

He ran his hand all the way down her thigh, over her knee, down the curve of her calf and then made its way up the inside of her right leg. Then something seemed to stop him as he reached the cloth of her shorts. His hand just sat there, high on her inner thigh, unable to move forward. He looked up at her sweet sleeping face and he squeezed her thigh under his hand. She responded, her legs squeezing the hand that was held between them.

His eyes roamed her petite frame and he wanted her naked, withering under him. He slid his frame to lie parallel to her. This thumb absently caressed her skin just under her shorts, his fingers flexed slightly, his whole arm wanted to close in that distance to her guarded place. He could make her feel good. She would enjoy it; he would love every little second of it.

Instead he removed his hand, his fingers slipping from between her thighs easily. But he didn't want to stop touching her, so his fingers danced upon her skin and he unconsciously started moving her shirt further up. Before he could stop himself, he was mesmerized by the sight of her.

There was this delicate curve that called out to his hand to caress. Then the light brown color that decorated each tip teased him daring him to take a taste. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'I shouldn't be doing this. Cover her up and go to bed… take a cold shower, do anything but what you want to do.' He pleaded with himself yet he found his hand reaching out towards the perk little tips of her bare breasts. He ran the back of his fingers over her right nipple and it perked up under his hand, growing harder as soon as finished brushing it. He groaned and watched her as his hand moved against her again.

She had to wake up. She was going to wake up, slap him, call him a rapist and she is going to walk out of his life forever. That should have been enough of a wake up call for him but she didn't wake up. She didn't make a sound and he grew bolder.

He slipped down and placed a small kiss on the subtle curve of her right breast. He tried to stay away from her but he couldn't. His mouth just continued to lay small kisses around her dark tip and then he licked the side of her breast. He moaned and took the tiny hard bud into his mouth. His other hand gently squeezed her left as he tasted and teased her right nipple.

"Ugh" She moaned out and arched her back, making her breast go further into his mouth, her hand found its way into his hair, her fingers nails scratching his scalp. He pulled away, shock cooling down his system. He was breathing deeply, the taste of her skin still on his tongue. Her hand slipped down from his hair and slipped over his cheek. He pulled his hand back, replacing her shirt over her breast and took her hand, pressing it against his face.

"Don't stop." She whispered. He looked at her face and she was still asleep. What was she dreaming about? Who was she dreaming about? He kissed her hand and he found he couldn't stop again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. His ran kisses all over her hand and started running down her arm.

"Don't leave me." She sounded like she was about to cry and his heart broke.

"Never. I love you. I'll never leave you." He bent down and stole her lips. She didn't respond to him and deep down he was relieved she didn't. He smiled down at her. He turned away and as quietly as he could, cleaned up the materials and turned off the light.

He couldn't sleep yet, he watched her sleep. He could make up the excuse that he had to watch her so she didn't roll over and mess up the wet make-up but he knew that she probably wouldn't move from this spot till morning. He actually stayed up and watched her sleep these last few nights. He really couldn't help it. It was around one in the morning before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Kyoko woke up in the middle of Ren's bed and Ren in hers sleeping soundly. She woke up in a rush and ran to the bathroom mirror and lifted up her shirt. The paint felt weird on her skin, like if she over stretched, it would break apart but it didn't.

It was beautiful. There were thick and thin lines artfully drawn across her skin, curving around her waist and belly button. Her shorts were back in place and it looked like it went down farther giving it a bit of mystery as if she really did let it continue to secret places. The flowers were gorgeous with the darker black at the base of it then flourishing out into red, as if it grew like that. This was stunning and made her feel so very feminine yet she knew Setsu would like it because of the dark colors.

She followed it up from her back and noticed it went all the way up her ribs almost to the tip of her breast bone. She blushed, 'When did he go up there?" He didn't do anything right?

"No, of course not." She whispered to herself. He could have any woman in the world, he would never think of me like that. It just completed the picture. It was necessary. As she was looking at it through the mirror she found him walking in behind her, his hair messy from sleeping. That always made her smile.

"Do you like it?" He asked and she couldn't help but smile but she pushed her shirt down in embarrassment.

"I love it, Tsuruga-san. It's beautiful." She turned and bowed down in gratitude.

"What time did you go to sleep?" she asked as she walked to her bags to get another outfit.

"Hmm, 1ish." He replied as he closed the door to the restroom.

'5 hours! It took him 5 hours to do this?' she glanced at the clock, it was only 7:20am. He only got about 6 hours of sleep. If she remembered correctly he wasn't due in till late 11 am today.

She stormed over to the door and knocked rapidly, "You need to go back to bed! You should sleep a full 8 hours of sleep." The door opened right in the middle of her yelling at the door, revealing a sleep tousled Ren with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"I'm fine. I've worked with less, Setsu. You know that." He turned and walked back to the sink, leaving the door ajar. It was always so odd watching him do the normal things of life, brushing his teeth, styling his hair. It just seemed like he should wake up ready for the camera, but that wasn't true. Living with him these few days showed her how human he was.

They got dressed in their character's fashion. Ren made sure to take a picture of her in her new tattoo. She wore a white long sleeved crop top this time. It thankfully covered her chest up, so there was no chance of revealing anything but it still cut off just below her breast and the sleeves were full of holes. They were able to buy her other things to wear than those ultra short skirts and shorts last night after dinner. The skirt was black and stretched tightly across her hips but it was longer than the first one she wore so they were both happy with it.

She also insisted she have a picture of him with his tattoo as well. He sat without a shirt in a chair, slouching slightly in true Cain fashion and let her take a picture of him with a small smirk on his lips. He wondered what she would do with the picture. He can see Setsu putting it as her background picture but would Kyoko keep it? Would she delete it after the assignment was done? Ren didn't like that idea but he couldn't see her keeping a picture of a half naked ruffian in her phone.

Soon it was time to go and the day started off well. He didn't notice any more stares than usual but when they arrived on set, everyone had to look at the tattoo she got.

"That's so awesome, Setsu-chan." A woman exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Setsu was more than happy to show off the art her brother did on her. She was so very proud of him and therefore very proud of the temporary tattoo.

"Are you going to actually get it?" Nakahara asked. It really did compliment her well.

"I'm not sure yet. My brother said we would talk about it after the movie finished." She told everyone who crowed her. She was holding up the shirt as far as she was comfortable with and that still covered up a bit of the top. Both men and women came over to look at her body art throughout the shoot. Ren's portrayal of BJ was the best to date. It was finally time for a break and every persona that was in Kuon's head all felt the same.

Everyone needs to back off his woman.

Setsu was enjoying showing off the tattoo and everyone complimented it just as it deserved so she didn't noticed when the break was called. She was chatting with a few stage hands and then everyone all of a sudden needed to be somewhere else. She looked confused but then felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Her brother was standing behind her. She turned and looked up at him.

"Break time, already?" She smiled happily and he just nodded. She took his hand and led him to his dressing room till break was over. Every man in the room had an excuse to look at her and even get her to show some skin. He even saw one of them dare to touch her, he had to make this stop. No one got near his sister. No one touched his Kyoko. No one but him.

For once, Cain and Ren were in perfect agreement. When it came to tattoos, they absolutely hated them.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
